Apparition
by Shuffle Princess
Summary: For Kafka. Merry Christmas! I felt my palms begin to sweat. Feeling slightly spooked, I looked back. I think I'm having some sort of an apparition. /Koko/ /One Shot/


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the characters used. The plot is all I own. :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is for TEAM C's CHRISTMAS GIFT FIC EXCHANGE.<strong>_

_**For **_**KAFKA. MERRY CHRISTMAS! :)**

_**THESE ARE HER PROMPTS:**_

_**1. Include the words: streetlamp, laundry detergent, fantabulous  
>2. Koko has to be the major character in the story.<br>3. Include one obvious reference to The Little Prince (ex.: The Little Prince's scarf, eating boababs, planets, etc.)  
>4. "Catch a falling star, put it in your pocket and never let it fade away."<br>5. Ruka on a motorcycle.**_

_Note: I'm not really good at accepting challenges, but I did accept this and I tried my best to formulate a plot on my mind. HAHAHAHA. Pardon me. XD_

_Note II: This is rated T and the language is a little... Yeah._

_Note III: OOCness. AU._

* * *

><p><strong>Apparition<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

Betaread by **Sakura Keiko**

(A Gakuen Alice One Shot – Kokoro Yome)  
>[ParodyHumor (Not much humor.)]

* * *

><p>"Go Ruka! Go Ruka!" Permy beamed and cheered as loud as she was able to.<p>

"What the fuck?" I cursed. Well, who wouldn't? Would you not curse if your girlfriend was cheering on your rival in drag racing?

Ruka smirked at my girlfriend, which was very unlikely of him to do, and gave her a thumbs up while his left hand gripped the handle bar of his motorcycle. His motorcycle roared to life and it drowned out my girlfriend's squirm of delight at his smile.

I wanted to get out of my motorcycle and throw it at Ruka's face. I thought we were friends. Well, I guess I assumed wrong.

"Now let's get this started!" The announcer declaimed with a whistle. "The winner gets the girl." He motioned to Permy and my blood boiled.

"What is this? Some kind of sick drama?" I grunted but it wasn't heard due to our motor engines' roaring.

"One! Two! Three! And..." He raised a white flag. "GO!"

Ruka started and he left a big puff of smoke. Suddenly, he was a meter ahead from me. I gnarled and angrily followed after him.

The roads were dark and slick. It must be the result of rain pouring heavily this afternoon. Only the streetlamps were giving out dim lights. The moon was peeking from dark clouds and the stars shone proudly on the sky.

My eyes squinted through my helmet, trying to clear my vision of Ruka. He was holding out something. Something big enough for me to notice. He gave a little grin before throwing the thing to me.

"You dirty little–!" My speech was cut off angrily by that thing slamming hard on my face. I groaned in irritation and yanked it out of my face. It was a laundry detergent. A powder, laundry detergent.

I gritted my teeth and my jaw clenched tight. _That fucking bastard. _I glared at him as he looked back and smiled widely at me, showing his white teeth. I slammed my hand to the motor's handle bar and pushed my way forward, not minding the cool breeze.

Ruka took something out again. This time it was bigger. It was a bigger laundry detergent. He threw it at me and barked a laugh.

The laundry detergent hit me full and square on the face. That was enough to make me out of balance and be thrown on the ground.

"Ugggh."

...

...

...

I felt my back hit the floor and I regained consciousness. I just fell from my bed.

I felt like I had just come from an afterlife. But actually, I had just come across a ridiculous dream of me facing Ruka in a drag racing with Permy as the prize. Ridiculous, I know.

I stood up straight and stretched out. My sore back protested as it was being stretched fully, but it felt good.

I turned on the lamp on the desk beside my bed and slumped at the chair in front of it. My hands carefully picked up the clean, white sheet of bond paper that lay beneath my book.

It was my drawing of a motorcycle for a contest I am working on. I need to draw a unique design of a motorcycle.

"If you please..." There goes a teeny tiny voice. "Draw me a worm."

I looked around. No one was around. Am I hearing voices now?

"If you please..." I heard that small voice again. This time, closer to my ear. "Draw me a worm."

I actually don't believe in ghosts or paranormal activities or whatever you call them. Now, I don't know whether I still believe them or not.

"If you please..." The voice was demanding, seeking my attention. "Draw me a worm."

I felt my palms begin to sweat. Feeling slightly spooked, I looked back.

_I think I'm having some sort of an apparition._

My eyes widened at the sight of a little figure floating in the air. A raven-haired lad with a crown on his head and a very elegant suit that was glittering against the light. His robe was emerald and he had a little sword attached to his belt. His attire was... fancy, may I say.

He looked proud and was smirking a little. His eyes were bloody red and he looked like...

"Natsume?" I asked, raising my right brow.

"What?" He asked, his nose wrinkled with disgust. "I'm not a _Natsume_!"

He exclaimed, as if Natsume was a thing.

"Oh," He laughed a cheerful laugh. "Pardon me. I thought Natsume _is _indeed a thing."

"You!" I felt my hands automatically pointed a finger at him. "You read... Minds?"

"Ah, well yes." He nodded and he shrugged his robe off of his shoulders. "It's quite hot in here, huh." He threw the robe upwards and I watched it like it was the most entertaining film I've ever seen. It reached almost three inches above from him and then _poofed _away.

"Fantabulous." I murmured quietly.

"Fantabulous?" The little guy questioned me.

"Yes. Fantabulous." I said and turned my back to him, hoping he would deftly disappear or something. "Like _fantastic_ and _fabulous_ put together."

"Sire..." His voice suddenly turned gentle. "Please, draw me a worm."

He's at it again.

"Sorry, I am busy." I declined him flatly. "I've got to draw a motorcycle."

"Please..." He pleaded. "Draw me a worm."

"No."

"Please... Just draw me a worm."

I looked back, annoyed, to see his eyes sparkling while pleading. "Please... Draw me a worm." He begged, as if this is a matter of life and death.

I almost laughed out loud. I imagined Natsume was the one in front of me. This little guy who was pleading to me with his ruby eyes sparkling and with a little pout on his lips. It was ridiculous.

"Alright, alright." I gave up. I grabbed a small sheet of white paper. About the size of a bond paper folded into four.I drew a worm. The common worm and held it up so he could see.

His eyes narrowed in concentration and his head shook. "No. That worm looks sickly. Draw me another worm."

What worm does this guy wanted? Out of nothing else to draw, I drew a caterpillar.

"That's not a worm." His lips curved downwards. "It's a caterpillar."

I drew several worm pictures. I even put faces on some, but all of them was rejected.

I don't know what to do. Drawing worms for him wouldn't help me finish what I am doing, and I also won't finish this if I won't draw a worm for him because he'll bug me all night just to draw him a fucking worm.

Out of frustration, I stared at him. He's still forming that frowning face. He really looked like Natsume.

An idea crossed my mind and I instantly drew it.

"There." I tossed the paper and he swiftly caught it with his left hand. The paper was almost the same size as him. He's so freaking small. "That's a _polka-dotted_ panty. You cannot see the worm since the worm was inside the panty."

I turned my back on him, my lips already stretched fully and I'm doing my best to not laugh.

He stared at it for three long minutes before his face lit up and smiled a full-toothed smile at me. "Perfect."

"Huh?" I was dumbstruck.

"Thank you. This is perfect. My worm..." He stared longingly at my drawing of red and white polka-dotted panty. "Look!" He pointed. "My worm! It's dancing _Teach Me How to Dougie_!"

And then the music started playing from out of nowhere. "Fuck." I cursed. "Where did that come from?" And the little guy danced with the beat of the song.

"Now it's dancing _Moves Like Jagger_!"

"Oh cut the crap out." I gnarled and the music stopped. Isaw him press the 'stop' button on his super small music player. I rolled my eyes. Just listening to his rants won't help me finish this motor drawing.

I stared back at my clean sheet of paper, my eyes unfazed. I put some designs that will make it look like a motor for racing purposes. _The wheels..._

"Maybe you should try to add big wheels in front." The little guy suggested and I glanced at him, surprised. "It will look _fantabulous_." He repeated the new word he learned from me and flashed a smile. "The front wheels should be bigger and the back should be small."

_That's not actually a bad idea. _I smiled a little as I tried to sketch. "Wow. Better." I grinned at him and he grinned back. I somehow found it freaky that Natsume – or a little guy Prince or whatever – is grinning back at me. Creepy, man. Creepy. "I would say I'm impressed. For a small guy like you, you have a big mind."

"Why, thank you." He bowed a little.

"I am Koko." I tried to introduce myself. Well, it would be wrong to just call him little guy always. "And you are...?"

"Nattie." He replied with a broad smile on his face. I almost burst out laughing.

"Good night." I yawned and slumped to my bed. My eyelids slammed shut and I drifted off to dreamland.

**-xXxXx-**

"Wake up! Wake up! Sire... Wake up!"

A grunt escaped my lips as I straightened. I groggily slid up and leaned on my bed frame while scratching my eyes open. The moment I opened my eyes, I saw a little man floating on the air in front of me. His forehead was creased and he had his small arms in front of his chest. The guy that looked like Natsume...

_I thought he'd be gone once I wake up._

"What?" I asked.

"My worm is hungry. Feed it." He ordered.

"How can I feed a paper?"

"Just feed it!" He demanded and stomped on air.

"Okay okay, fine." I slipped out of my bed and made my way to my desk, reaching for a clean, small piece of white paper. I gripped my pencil and drew him dots and dots. "There. That's the food." I left him there.

I took my bath and headed for the motorcycle drawing contest I've joined. He even tagged along with me. How can I get rid of Nattie? I don't know.

I glanced at him to see him sneaking on other people's sketches. Good thing he's not reading my mind right now.

He came back to me and his face lit up. "You'll win." He assured me.

"Koko~!" I heard a familiar feminine voice and I glanced back to see my beautiful girlfriend waving at me. I grinned and waved back at her.

"You have a lovely girlfriend." He murmured, quite amused.

"Thanks," I muttered.

The announcer babbled and babbled on and on about motorcycle parts, designs, types... Until he announced the winner. Nattie's face lit up and clapped before the announcer even proclaimed who it was. "And the winner is... Kokoro Yome!"

I blinked, surprised. Well, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised because Nattie reads minds and he read the announcer's mind before he even declared it.

From then on, he was stuck with me. Wherever I go, whatever I do... He's always annoying me. And I couldn't get mad at him for it's just like I've gotten a new friend. A new, tiny, little friend.

The weird thing is that, I thought he was supposed to be a fairy or something like that... Whatever. I sound like a freak, now. I wasn't one to ask him about things like wishes or anything. He was the one to ask me for things, but not _real_ things... Just sketches of those things he wanted.

I asked him about this one time. "Why do you keep on asking me to draw things?"

"If you want to be successful, you have to start visualizing things." He said matter-of-factly."Visualizing things in the future...Keeping them in mind...And making things happen..."

So a worm... What the fuck can he visualize with a worm?

Sometimes, I don't know whether he's a genius or just an insane being. Or this is just a big nightmare and I'm still not waking up.

He even followed Permy and me at the park. We were just sitting at a bench and I bought Permy a cotton candy. She was happily eating it slowly, her green hair bouncing slightly at her movements. Her cheeks flushed pink.

"Hmmm. She's pretty. I want her." Nattie murmured out of the blue and I automatically glared at him.

"What do you mean by that?" I silently hissed at him and he blocked his hands in front of him, like forming a defense.

"No, no, no." He shook his head. "It's not what I meant. I just want my future wife to be sweet and bubbly and unique like her."

I nodded a little. He can sometimes be so innocent and endearing.

**-xXxXx-**

"You should buy your future wife polka-dotted panties." I murmured as I locked the door of my apartment and grinned at him.

"Hmm." He pondered. "Maybe I will. And I'll also buy her a polka-dotted gown!"

I laughed lightly.

"And all her maids should be dressed in polka-dots!"

"Her pet worm should also be polka-dotted." I grinned and he grinned back.

"It's time." He gasped.

"Time?"

"I should go back." He murmured and snapped his fingers. In an instant, his robe was back. "Thank you for your kind deed, my good, ol' friend."

"Why, welcome."

He floated up and up and up until I could no longer see him, and then a paper flew downwards. I picked it up and realized it was my drawing of the polka-dotted panty, his imaginary worm inside. I flipped it over and there was a little, messy handwriting.

_**Catch a falling star, put it in your pocket and never let it fade away.**_

I smiled and placed the small piece of paper on my drawer.

"_Visualizing things in the future... Keeping them in mind... And making things happen..."_

Those were what he said to me back then and I know I'll remember it.

**-xXxXx-**

My head ached and I got up. I glanced at my desk to see my motorcycle's drawing... Unfinished.

My brows almost met together at the center.

_Was that just a dream?_

I glanced at the calendar and at the clock.

_An apparition?_

I wheeled towards my cabinet and opened my drawer. I was shocked to see a mini piece of paper with a red and white polka-dotted panty on it. I flipped it over and there was his note.

_What the hell?_

I felt quite eerie as I glanced at the clock and the calendar again.

Whatever. That was quite a funny apparition, anyway.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Yaay! I finished it before Christmas. I never thought I could finish it. :))**

**Merry Christmas guys!**

**Don't forget to leave a review. :D Best present ever in FFN. :3**

**_~ LunarChan _(12-24-11)**

**P.S.: I'm here at my Aunt's house and we'll celebrate Christmas here. :) BANZAAAAI! :D**


End file.
